Amigos'
by Caballero.ALADO
Summary: Aveces , los "amigos" nos olvidan, nos hacen a un lado, nos desechan como una botella de plástico. Una persona no puede soportar eso , ni mucho menos, un amor no correspondido...


**Espero les guste este Fic, es el segundo que publico (tengo varias ideas, pero este es el segundo en publicar), sé que es corto, pero el siguiente será más largo.  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…__

Capítulo 1:_  
–Pasajeros con destino a España favor de abordar en la plataforma 7-_ Dijo una vos femenina por el altavoz.  
Un joven camino asía su próximo destino con el corazón totalmente destrozado y arrastrado sus recuerdos, los más hermosos de su joven vida.

° Adiós… °

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquel joven antes de marcharse…

Hace cuatro días.  
Era una mañana tranquila para tres chicos cabeza de hockey, menos para Logan.  
La razón era simple ya hace una semana Kendall, James y Carlos se habían distanciado de él, lo ignoraban en todo: en los ensayos, en los conciertos, en su propio hogar. No lo tomaban en cuenta si ellos planeaban algo ni si quiera se tomaban la molestia de preguntar si le encantaría ir.  
Las razón de cada uno era tan sencilla "NOVIA" los tres tenían novia.  
…(Logan)…  
Carlos la conoció en un puesto de salchichas, ella era muy bonita, cabello castaño, ojos azules, labios cual carmín, piel casi parecida a la de él, su estatura era ligeramente adorable. James la conoció en la estética ella le corto el cabello, ella era bastante hermosa en el punto de vista de James, su cabello era pelinegro, sus ojos grises, sus labios color rosado, su tono de piel era como la de James. Simplemente habían ¿encontrado el amor?. Y Kendall él estaba con Jo la pareja más famosa de los Ángeles por así decirlo, era simple mente hermoso verlos tomados de las manos caminando por las calles solitarias de los L.A. Y me dolía verlos juntos yo amo a Kendall lo eh echo desde hace mucho tiempo, la única persona que lo sabe es Camille ella dijo que me daba su apoyo para conquistar a Kendall, pero mis planes de echaron a perder cundo ella llego, sé que a simple vista parecería que estaba interesada en ella pero no es así solo es actuación lo aprendí de la mejor actriz que conozco, así se podría decir que casi toda mi vida desde que llegue a L.A es una mentira.

Día 1 de 4.  
…(Logan)…  
-Hola chicos- Dije pero nadie me respondió.  
-¡ESTOY MUY NERVIOSO!- Dijo Carlos gritando.  
-Calma carlangas- Dijo James.  
La razón por la cual Carlos estaba así fue porque el conocería a los padres de su novia, lo sé porque los escuche hablar de ello pero me excluyeron otra vez.  
-Hola chicos- Dijo Kendall entrando al apartamento.  
-Hola- Dijeron Carlos y James.  
-Hola- Dije yo pero me ignoraste otra vez.  
-Hoy no saldré con Jo ¿quieren ir a la pista de hielo?- Preguntaste mirando solo a Carlos y a James.  
-¡CLARO!- Grito Carlos.  
-Si suena bien- Dijo James.  
-Bueno vámonos- Dijo Kendall para luego salir por esa puerta.  
-Auch- Dijo una pequeña vos en la cocina.  
Fije mi vista y era Katie.  
-¿Qué?- Dije confundido tratando de ocultar mi inmenso dolor.  
-Vamos Logan conmigo no juegues ambos sabemos que ellos te hacen a un lado y perdóname por decirlo así pero sabes que tengo razón- Dijo Katie dirigiéndose a donde estaba.  
-Lo sé, es solo que… - Dije pero me interrumpiste.  
-Logan está mal que te traten así y no es solo hoy ya son 2 meses desde que no te prestan nada de atención- Dijo Katie sonando un poco molesta.  
-Lo sé- Dije con mis vos a punto de quebrarse.  
-¡PERO…! – Trate de hablar pero mis lágrimas cayeron.  
No podía más sabia bien que ellos me ignoraban que cada segundo me sentía solo.  
-No llores- Dijiste tomando mi cabeza recostándola en tus pequeñas piernas y acariciando mí cabello.  
-¿Por qué no hablas con ellos?- Me dijiste pero sabía bien que no.  
-No me escucharan- Contesto Loga.  
Logan no recibió respuesta o se podría decir que Katie siguió acariciando su cabello y tardeando una canción hasta que el mencionado de quedase dormido.  
Pasaron los minutos y Logan despertó.  
-¿Cuánto me dormí?- Pregunto Logan frotando sus ojos.  
-Como 30 minutos- Respondió la pequeña castaña.  
-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca- Dijo Logan.  
-Que te valla bien- Dijo la pequeña castalla.

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…**  
Mi idea para cada capítulo era terminar un día, pero este será así.  
Espero les guste y les llame la atención, y si se preguntan si es hay bromance, solo les dire que…

PD: Actualizare casa sábado.

(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
Nésztor*/Caballero_ALADO**


End file.
